Recollection of a Weasley
by Iris Wood
Summary: Percy awakes in a London hospital with amnesia. Oliver finds him. Together, they make a new life. The day of discharge has arrived. Mr. Weasley and Oliver come to take him home. Percy finds himself drawn to the brunette. SLASH (PO) Not an update, repost.
1. Slow Awakenings

The world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, though I wish it did, it belongs to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and whoever else . Certain characters do belong to me, and I'll always tag those who do. All hail the brilliant mind who came up with this stuff!!! If you hadn't heard, Order of the Phoenix comes out June 21st in the states.  
  
Chapter 1: Recollection of a Weasley  
  
Nurse Dina Oak pushed open the doors of the Recovery Room to start her rounds. The smell of a hospital always made her stomach churn, but after a minute in the doors, she adjusted to it. A cacophony of machines beeped. Signing in at the nurses station, she scanned the Recovery Room on the fifteenth floor of St. Martian's Hospital in London. Ten spots in the room, four empty.  
  
Beds A:1 and A:2 empty.  
  
Bed A:3 'Owen McClennen, just out of surgery from kidney transplant.' She summarized from the clipboard that laid on the bed. McClennen was to be under observation for twelve hours until the doctor discharged him.  
  
Nurse Oak floated around the bed to check the machines.  
  
Pulse: 85.  
  
Blood Pressure: 132/118.  
  
Owen McClennen looked to be in his mid-thirties, black hair that billowed across the standard issue pillow. Slight bristles on his cheek, a full nose, and lips that were more pink then red all set on pale skin. He was sedated not sleeping. Pumped so full of various drugs that this early in the game, Owen McClennen would need constant observation.  
  
Nurse Oak took a step back and recorded his vitals.  
  
Moving on to the next bed.  
  
Bed A:4, she pulled back the curtain and picked up the clipboard that was like a discarded book after the reader had drifted off to sleep. 'Mary Dawson, fractured right leg in three parts, post internal bleeding, under observation. Injury due to abuse.'  
  
Nurse Oak sighed, Mary Dawson could not have been more then ten. 'She is so young.' Mary Dawson barely filled half the bed, her lifted leg filling just a little more of the bed. Short blonde hair just lightly touched the bed. Her features scrunched up as if some monster chased her dreams. Her little fists clutched the bed sheet, knuckles nearly white.  
  
Pulse: 65  
  
Blood Pressure: 91/69.  
  
Recording the numbers, her breath slightly catching in her throat. Her blood pressure was a little high for a person of that age. Nurse Oak mad a note to check on it again in a bit.  
  
Bed A: 5 'Name Unknown: John Doe, trauma to the head, post internal bleeding, mild abrasions to the face and chest, right arm lacerated, under close observation: coma .' Nurse Oak scanned the clipboard. Little information was filled out, besides what the doctors knew. He was admitted sixteen hours ago, hit and run victim. No identification was found on him.  
  
John Doe had not opened his eyes yet. One could question if anybody was home inside. John Doe breathed on his own, although he had not woken, as if he was in a long sleep. He had not responded to stimuli. His case and those like it were one of the hardest to handle, just like the children: hit and run victims, and until he woke up, no one would know who he is.  
  
Nurse Oak stepped around to study the young man who was nameless. His head was tilted toward were Nurse Oak stood. His fiery red hair was in chaos crowned by bandages that circumnavigated his head. Soft freckles specked the lightly tinted skin, mixed with small bandaged cuts: white patches in a field of flowers. Right arm in cast, in a sling attached to his chest. Two small bandages peeked out from under his gown. She could see the soft rises of his chest to know that he was breathing, that the machines weren't lying.  
  
Pulse: 76  
  
Blood Pressure: 112/100.  
  
A hand grasped her wrist while she recorded the data, her breath caught in her throat in a silent gasp. The fingers were long and pale, grasping tightly to her. She silently moved the clipboard down and saw that he had finally awakened.  
  
A slight look of shock scrunched his features. His mouth was open in a slight 'o.' He blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. A slight grumbling sound seemed to echo in the tiny space as the man struggled to find his voice.  
  
Nurse Oak sharply inhaled at the noise.  
  
"Where am I?" He struggled to speak, the syllables low and deep.  
  
Nurse Oak quickly regained her composure, "You are in the Recovery Room of St. Martian's Hospital. You've been unconscious for the past sixteen hours."  
  
She watched as he slowly gained more focus on her. Next, his eyes darted quickly around to the rest of the room, only to try and focus back on her.  
  
"Now, who am I?" He said, gaining his voice.  
  
Nurse Oak could only breathe as the implications of this hit her.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
Iris Wood. January 19th, 1:01 am. Updated 5th of April 


	2. John is Percy and Oliver is sad

Once again, nothing here belongs to me, unless noted by me. Doctor Randolph is a creation of my own mind, and so are the patients, also the nurses.  
  
Thank you Kate for pointing out that children would not be with the regular patients. My knowledge of hospital workings is limited.  
  
Thank you Kelly, Jenny, and GayRon for reviewing.  
  
Recollection of a Weasley: Chapter 2  
  
June 13th, 1998  
  
2:53 pm  
  
"So, doctor, any ideas on what's happening to me?" The patient known as John Doe asked Doctor Randolph, his eyes having trouble focusing on the man. It has been two hours since he first awakened. His hospital bed had been propped to sitting position.  
  
"Mr. Doe, cases such as your own take time to handle," Dr. Randolph answered.  
  
"What does that mean?" John asked, his left hand scratching his fingers that just poked out from the splint. The harsh sound of his heart monitor echoed in his ears.  
  
"People with memory loss regain their memory over time: it may be tomorrow, it may be next week, it may be never." The doctor cleared his throat and reached over and silenced the heart monitor. "What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember that 2+2 =4, how to spell February, although anything beyond that simple stuff is a blank." He sighed deeply.  
  
"There is one thing though, I have a bit of trouble seeing, was I found with glasses on?"  
  
"I'll look into it," was his cryptic answer.  
  
John Doe used his left hand to touch his hair above his bandages, as if he was feeling it for the first time.  
  
"Doctor, what color is my hair?"  
  
"Would you like to examine yourself in a mirror?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The doctor turned away from him and went in search of a mirror.  
  
"Hello," a small female voice said to him.  
  
John looked around for the owner of the small voice.  
  
"Hello," he answered back.  
  
"I'm Mary," the little voice said. "I'm in the bed next to you."  
  
"Hello Mary," was all he could find to say.  
  
"You don't know who you are?" the soft voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't know who I am."  
  
"That's so sad," she said. "Sometimes I wish I could forget. My father doesn't like us, and mom has been long dead. My brother, Thomas, tries to take care of me, but father doesn't."  
  
Her voice dropped and John had to struggle to hear her.  
  
"Last night, father got so angry with me that he pushed me down the stairs. He walked right over me and went out. Thomas came home an hour later, because of him, I am here."  
  
The meaning of her words sunk into his skull, and he felt his cheeks reddening with a touch of anger.  
  
"Mary, whatever you may think, this is not your fault."  
  
A sniffle was heard and a faint cough followed.  
  
"I tell myself that."  
  
"Can I call you John Doe, like the doctor called you?"  
  
"Yes, Mary," John said.  
  
"Thanks John."  
  
Doctor Randolph returned. "I found that you had a pair of glasses in your stuff that no one has bothered to give back to you." He handed John Doe silver rimmed small squared off glasses.  
  
John examined them the best he could. After successfully unfolding them with his left hand, he managed to slip them on. Blinking, his eyes readjusted to the sights around him. He finally got a good look at Doctor Randolph: late-twenties, brown hair, dark eyes, dressed in doctor.  
  
"That's much better, I can actually see."  
  
Doctor Randolph pulled his left hand from behind his back, "I couldn't find a mirror, but I thought this would work." In his hand was a silver bedpan, with a reversed image reflected.  
  
John gave a short laugh.  
  
Doctor Randolph came closer and held the bedpan in front of John Doe and let him examine himself.  
  
Fiery red hair shown above a layer of white bandages: John brought his left hand up to check to see if it was really he in the mirror. His hair still managed to be a bit soft, but a little thin; he pulled a piece to end length, about two inches. He brought his hand down over the main bandage, then touching the many little bandages spotted on his skin. Freckles blended with his slightly tinted skin. Blue eyes stared back at him through his glasses. Thin pink lips lined his mouth, and to accent it, a nose that fit the rest of his face. His right arm is in a sling. He wasn't thin, but nicely filled. Turning his head slightly, he flexed the muscle in his left arm, not much muscle, but not bony. He next lifted up the standard issue hospital sheet and looked himself over. Long pale legs were at the end, and he crossed his feet just to make sure they were his.  
  
"Anything look familiar?" Doctor Randolph quipped.  
  
"Nope, nothing does."  
  
"I see," the doctor smiled.  
  
"However, I do have a familiar urge," John smiled back.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"To use the bathroom," he answered.  
  
Mary laughed out loud next to him.  
  
"Nurse Oak," Doctor Randolph called.  
  
______  
  
7:09 p.m.  
  
John Doe let his eyes slowly drift shut. He had been awake for nearly seven hours. More then one doctor had performed more then one test on him to make sure he was officially "okay." From what the doctors could tell, he was fine, aside from his right arm problem, and memory loss. Nurse Oak had told him that in the morning they would be moving him to Out Patient.  
  
"Mr. Doe, I hope you get better. I am leaving for the day, I'll visit you in Out Patient," Nurse Oak told him.  
  
John opened them and looked up at her. "Thank you, nurse."  
  
She patted his left hand, "You'll remember, I know you will."  
  
He watched her push the door open and slip out. John moved his limbs around to get comfortable for the night and slipped his glasses off.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Percy, what happened to you?"  
  
John Doe half lididly looked up at who had seemingly talked to him. A hand grasped his own and that woke John up.  
  
John pulled his hand away, quickly slipping his glasses back on. In front of him, a young man stood hovering over his bed. Short black hair, straight and neat, brown eyes, and muscular. The stranger was not a doctor, but dressed in jeans and a maroon shirt. The other guy was obviously shocked that he tore his hand away. John shifted a couple inches away.  
  
"Percy," the stranger said again, still disturbed.  
  
"Do I know you?" John asked, taking note of the Scottish that accented the strangers' words.  
  
The strange man held something in his hand and read it. He took a step back. "What happened to you, Percy: how did you get here? In a muggle hospital nonetheless?"  
  
"Who is Percy?!" John shouted.  
  
The stranger bowed his head.  
  
"Excuse me sir, visiting hours are over," another Nurse came around and tried to guide the stranger away.  
  
"He doesn't know me," the young man whispered, his voice thick with accent.  
  
"Do you know him?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, he is Percy Weasley," the strange young man said.  
  
"Percy Weasley?" John said more to himself then to anyone else.  
  
The stranger looked John up and down, "You don't remember anything?"  
  
"No," John shook his head. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oliver Wood," he lowered his gaze to merely the splint. "I've known you for a long time."  
  
The anonymous nurse took a step back, "If you need me, I'll be around. Do you want your bed repositioned?" John Doe nodded. She fixed the bed and let him get comfortable again. "Mr. Wood, I'd ask that you only spend a few minutes here: visiting hours start again at 9 a.m. John Doe, now Percy Weasley, will be moved to Out Patient in the morning."  
  
"Thanks" Mr. Wood spoke.  
  
"So, Mr. Wood, how do I know you?"  
  
"We've known each other all through our school years, and plus afterward." Mr. Wood looked kind of uncomfortable with the situation. "Percy, you don't remember what happened?"  
  
"No, I don't. Mr. Wood, it's kind of weird being called Percy and not knowing myself, can we slowly work into it?"  
  
Mr. Wood nodded slightly. "Your parents were worried frantic when I told them that you were missing. I was worried frantic," he muttered off.  
  
"I have a family?" John/Percy looked wide eyed, missing the end comment.  
  
"You are almost the middle child." Mr. Wood moved and leaned on the bed.  
  
"Big family?"  
  
"A lot bigger then mine. It's not always the greatest thing to live in," Mr. Wood cryptically said.  
  
John went silent, studying again the man that leaned on his bed, Mr. Wood certainly was handsome.  
  
"I guess I better be going now, I've got to talk to your family." Mr. Wood stood, stretching his back and muscles. John once again found himself checking the other man out.  
  
"Mr. Wood, I look forward to talking to you again. I want to remember my past, to remember anything that I can." John tensely messed with his glasses.  
  
"Bye John," Mr. Wood stepped away from the bed. He let his hand lightly brush over John's good left.  
  
John knew not what to make of this. He watched as Oliver Wood pushed open the door and stepped out into the main hallway.  
  
"Nurse, I'm ready to sleep now," John paged the nurse.  
  
What John didn't know, and what no one saw, Oliver Wood stepped into an empty elevator and with a 'pop' he was gone, silently crying over Percy Weasley.  
  
Many thoughts passed through John's head. 'Why did I keep checking him out? Am I gay? Oliver Wood acted like there was something between us.' John lifted up his hand that Oliver Wood had grasped like a lifeline and flexed his fingers, remembering the feel of Oliver's callused fingers over his. 'Why was he so persistent in wanting to know what happened? He was concerned over me, but it was unusual." John slipped his glasses back off and was ready to slip into sleep.  
  
"Did you learn anything from that guy?" the nurse politely inquired. She repositioned the bed.  
  
"Oliver Wood is his name and he is a link to my past," John answered, himself repositioning for sleep. "My family is coming to visit tomorrow."  
  
"That's nice, then before they do, lets make you presentable in the morning."  
  
"Nurse, one more question, what's a muggle?"  
  
The nurse looked quizingly at him, "Haven't the faintest, but then I don't follow pop culture."  
  
"Thanks," John said.  
  
The nurse pulled the curtain shut to give him privacy.  
  
John sighed to himself. "Percy Weasley," he mumbled his name, shutting his eyes and slipping into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Iris Wood January 21, 1:43 p.m. Updated 5th of April  
  
Next Chapter: The Weasley family comes into visit Percy. How will they react? How will Oliver handle it?  
  
Author's Note: Everything will be explained by about five chapters. Right now, I want to keep things as vague as possible as the situation. As Percy learns things, the audience learns things. 


	3. Dreams, Wood, and a Family Affair

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
I have about eight chapters planned out, but as I actually started writing the story, I changed the point of view and a few of the events. When I finally write what actually happened, I'll tell about how the storyline was originally supposed to go. I haven't written the ending yet.  
  
I will try to have another chapter out before the end of the month.  
  
Average Disclaimer: Bow down to the Goddess! Anyhow, usual stuff.  
  
Chapter 3 Dreams, Wood, and a Family Affair  
  
John Doe slowly pushed his eyes open from a dream that he slowly remembered. His hospital gown clung to his skin in an almost sweaty embrace; the standard issue hospital cover had been kicked to the edge of his bed. John fumbled with his left hand for his glasses lying on the movable table. He slipped them on, letting his eyes adjust to the hospital brightness.  
  
'A couple minutes before six am,' he read from the clock above the nurses' station.  
  
He started to roll fully onto his back- he had slid a little sideways during his sleep with his right arm resting against his body-and winced a little at the movement.  
  
Finding it a little hard to breathe, whether from lasting impression of the dream or from his injury, he wasn't sure. John struggled to remember any element of his dream, and letting his face wrinkle from thought. Staring at the ceiling, he thought back to his dream  
  
At first the dream was comforting, but that soon changed. John dreamt that he was spooned into a certain male, Oliver Wood. John could remember the feel of a pair of arms holding him tight. He remembered the feel of running his hand down Oliver Wood's nicely sculpted chest. He could still feel Oliver Wood resting his chin on his shoulder. "Percy," Oliver Wood purred into his ear.  
  
Next he dreamt that he was standing trial for some crime. People all around him were faceless outlines, they whispered, they laughed, and they struck out at him with invisible arms.  
  
"I didn't know anything was wrong!" His own voice shouted and they only whispered incoherently around him.  
  
"He should have known," a voice whispered, slapping him in his face.  
  
"He just knows how to follow orders," another biting voice whispered.  
  
"Perfect Percy, Perfect Percy, Perfect Percy," the people all taunted him, covered him, and then he had woken up.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Weasley," a nurse broke his reverie.  
  
John turned his head slightly and looked at her. "I don't know if I am ready to accept that title," he calmly said.  
  
"Sorry, but it's who you are and nothing can change that." The nurse smiled what should have been an award-winning smile, "I over heard a little of what that guy said. We should glamorize you for meeting your family."  
  
John gave a slight nod, "I'm a little insecure that's all."  
  
"It's understandable," she said.  
  
"Can I walk to the bathroom, please?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I think it's good that you get back onto your feet, then we can get you some breakfast and I'll bring the rest of your things to you."  
  
"Thanks, Nurse."  
  
"Nurse Rose," she smiled as she moved his bed into sitting position.  
  
John smiled back politely, "Thanks Nurse Rose."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
7:42 AM  
  
The box that held Percy Weasley's stuff was similar to a small egg crate. John eyed the box that Nurse Rose had put on his lowered table.  
  
*This box holds who Percy Weasley is; the connection to a guy I only dream about*. He was almost afraid to touch it, to know the guy that apparently is gay and has one hot partner.  
  
*Why am I so worried about looking inside? I've dreamt that I was with Oliver Wood, it was nice, it was comfortable, it was sexy, but the second part is what scares me. Maybe I'm a criminal. Dreams take a part of real memory and mix it with something from my mind. My own insecurity with finding out who Percy Weasley is and something that I remember.* John brought his good hand up and ran it through what hair was above his bandage.  
  
Nurse Rose had given him something akin to a bath, changed his bandages and he had a bite of a breakfast that was placed on his table and was taken away soon afterward. Now he is in a sitting position and staring at the box that contained all he had on him.  
  
*They taunted me, I felt so horrible from it. What should I have known?*  
  
John inhaled deeply and pulled the table closer to himself. He tensely tipped it to the side and dumped the contents out. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. First his clothes spilled out, blue jeans and a cream colored sweater, with an undershirt and the most unusual pair of boxers that he had ever seen. The boxer shorts were alive! John picked them up with his good hand; there were books open with quills writing on them. The books floated around and the quills chased afterward, writing in the books, creating a humorous chase. John had to laugh; he was beyond stunned over these simples boxer shorts that he had been wearing. He looked around him to see if anybody else had noticed his most unusual under- attire. John quickly stuffed them between his sweater and pants.  
  
John dumped the box a little more over and out dumped this piece of wood. It rolled across the table, tilted when it bumped into his clothes, and now is perpendicular to John.  
  
*Looks like a pointer, but maybe too short, maybe I'm a teacher.* John let out a laugh, here was a long thin wood and Percy's partner is Oliver Wood.  
  
*My partner is Oliver Wood,* he corrected himself. Long and thin, going from a thick end to a thin point, maybe eight inches long, the wood's a red color. Finally deciding to pick it up, he unknowingly gripped it in a certain way. John could feel that he was right-handed, but still something familiar about holding it in his left hand made him take a swing with it.  
  
Nothing happened! John slightly shook his head, was he expecting something to happen? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Percy, we are ready to move you over to Outpatient. Later this evening Dr. Randolph will do a final check over you, and tomorrow morning you could be discharged." Nurse Rose came back. John had stuck his wood under the cover when she had started speaking.  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement, secretly hoping to see Oliver Wood again. "I wonder what my family will be like," he said as a transporter stood next to Nurse Rose and she unhooked him from the machine. Lastly she slipped the box with his clothes in it in a space under his bed.  
  
"I'm sure you won't be disappointed," Nurse Rose encouraged as they wheeled him out of the Recovery Room and on his way to the Outpatient room.  
  
--------------  
  
9:36 AM  
  
"Mr. Weasley, will you please stop wandering off. The nurse at the desk said Outpatient is on the second floor, right here." John heard Oliver Wood before he saw him. His voice echoing through the currently open doors. John felt his heart race at seeing Oliver Wood again and then seeing his family.  
  
Oliver Wood entered the ward. A sappy smile came over John's lips. He looked as hot as he did yesterday, only he wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt and the same jeans. The rest of his family filed into the room. Older woman, red hair, burly coat and tweed skirt, was close behind Oliver Wood. She pulled an older man into the room by the hand, "Too much muggle stuff for him," she muttered. He had a defined nose, a receding red hairline, and wore a red coat that clashed with his hair, a brown toned button down shirt and tweed pants. He looked around with the biggest smile on his face. Behind him, a pair of twins, red haired and pale skinned, pulled and joked with each other, carrying a large covered package between them. The twins looked exactly alike, even in their clothes.  
  
"Come along, Ron, Ginny," the older women said and two teenage children followed the twins. Ron was freckled similar to John, and Ron's hair was just a little shorter, he was in khakis and a button down flannel top open to reveal a white shirt. Ginny, the only girl, appeared to be the youngest, unless he has another younger sibling still at home. She wore her red hair down to her shoulders and a simple long jean skirt with a thin white blouse.  
  
"John," Oliver cried out, spying his bed halfway along the wall.  
  
John still wore his smile. When Oliver came over and stood next to the head of the bed, John tensely reached up and brushed Oliver's hand in a familiar fashion.  
  
Oliver looked a little shocked, "Do you remember?"  
  
"I dream" was all John said.  
  
"Percy Weasley, here you are," the older woman said, taking a look at John. He still wore a bandage around his head and his arm in a fresh sling. The bandages on his face had beeen removed and mostly healed. "What did you get yourself into?" She bent over him and placed a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Now, Molly, even if he remembered, you know he couldn't tell you," the older man said standing next to the women.  
  
John lifted his eyebrows, and let the surprise run over his face.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that, " Oliver commented.  
  
The twins stood and leaned over the foot of his bed, "He still looks like our older brother," one commented, and the other continues, "even if he doesn't remember anything."  
  
Ron and Ginny stood next to their parents.  
  
"Hey Percy," Ron said, "we were worried over you since you were missing and all that's going on."  
  
"What's going on?" John inquired.  
  
"Nothing," Oliver quickly covered, looking over at Ron.  
  
John looked at his family carefully, they most assuring were his family, and they had the same red hair. "So, who are you all?" He carefully asked.  
  
"Molly Weasley, your mum," the older women answered, at a loss for more words.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, call me dad, everybody else here does," he smiled, and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Fred and George," the twins answered together, putting their arms over each other's shoulders. "We've brought you something. We always wanted to give you this, and now we can." They lifted a present between them and placed it on the bed. "Would you like to open it or can we?"  
  
John laughed and Mrs. Weasley looked highly apprehensive. "You can open it," John said.  
  
Tearing the package open, the twin Weasley's revealed that there was a toilet seat. They had given their brother a toilet seat.  
  
"We've always wanted to give one to a person who is in the hospital," one twin said.  
  
"Tried to give one to Harry during his first year," the other twin said.  
  
"Who better to actually get it then our brother?" the first twin said.  
  
"I remember that," Ron spoke.  
  
"Fred, George what are we going to do with you?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
John had to laugh, these people are his family, and he has a lover. *Maybe being Percy Weasley isn't so bad.* He looked at the rest of the group to find that they were also smiling, probably familiar with the antics of the twins.  
  
"I'm Ginny," the girl finally spoke, "I'm the youngest Weasley."  
  
"So, am I the oldest of the five children?" John asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley was the one who shook his head in answer. "You have two older brothers, Charlie and Bill."  
  
The group went silent for the moment. Even Fred and George had gone silent.  
  
Oliver and Mr. Weasley shared a long look. It spoke volumes between his father and partner. Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her husband's shoulder. The rest of the children all looked at Oliver, rather then the person on the hospital bed. Oliver gave a nod and stepped back to be at the head behind John.  
  
"Sorry dear, we can't stay long, we'll either be back later or see you tomorrow morning," Mrs. Weasley spoke.  
  
"There's a chance I'm going to be discharged in the morning after my doctor clears me," John said, starting to thumb the wood hidden his sheet, brushed up against his thigh. "There are so many things that I want to ask, so many things I want to say."  
  
"We will answer your questions tomorrow, when you are home," Mr. Weasley answered. He reached out and patted Percy's arm and walked to behind the twins.  
  
"I'll make a nice meal for you, it's seems so long since you were home." Mrs. Weasley leaned over and gave another peck to his bandaged forehead. She joined her husband.  
  
"Bye Percy," Ron said and nodded to his older brother, before turning and walking away.  
  
Ginny leaned over and gave him a hug around his neck. "You'll love us; we're a great family." And she walked away.  
  
"What she said," one twin said. "Later, Percy," the other one said.  
  
"I'll really have to figure out how to tell the two of you apart," John said.  
  
"Mother still doesn't know the difference," one said. "I'm George," "and I'm Fred."  
  
John laughed, "That helped."  
  
His entire family gave a simultaneous wave and left. John gave a wave with his good hand.  
  
"I need to talk to you;" Oliver stepped back into the view of John.  
  
"I know that you and Percy had something together," John smiled, and reached up again and trying to take a hold of Oliver's calloused fingers.  
  
Oliver let his hand be brushed by John's before pulling it to behind his back.  
  
Being both shocked and surprised by Oliver's reaction, he lost his smile.  
  
"John, your family doesn't know that you are gay, they think that we are great friends. In fact, we live together." Oliver sighed.  
  
"Okay," John simply said.  
  
"But that's not what I stayed to tell you, John, Percy." He leaned over the bed and over John that their faces were mere inches away from each other.  
  
John's heart raced as he stared into Oliver's eyes through his own glasses.  
  
"Percy Weasley--John-- you are a wizard," he seductively whispered and leaned in and gave Percy a very nice kiss, suitable for public.  
  
Iris Wood 11th of February, 12:49 AM Updated 5th of April  
  
Next chapter: Percy talks to the Doctor and questions himself.  
  
Please Review, it makes my day seeing a new review in my mailbox. 


	4. Truth, Reality, and Fantasy

Once again, thanks to all who reviewed. 

This story is coming along a little slower then I initially expected. My friend and I are starting up a new club and that ate all our time through March. 

In fact, I just returned from Ireland last night and this evening I sat down and typed up a chapter, when I should be catching up on my class work. Thankfully this past week was the college spring break and I only need to catch up on very little. 

Usual disclaimer: Not mine, yeah, but everybody already knows that.

Has everybody heard that Oliver Wood isn't going to be in PoA!!!!! Oh the horror! What will happen next? Sean Biggerstaff, I think his name is, feel free to correct me, has declined being in the third. Imagine what this will do to the Quidittch matches. Ack!

Summery: Percy wakes up in a London hospital with no memory. Oliver finds him. Together they face the reality of life. This chapter, Percy talks to the doc and questions himself.

I'm not sure that this actually qualifies the rating change, but be forewarned that it does get a touch graphic. 

Chapter 4 

**__**

Truth, Reality, and Fantasy

3:15 P.M.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Weasley." Doctor Randolph reached out for the paperwork that hung off the foot of Percy Weasley's hospital bed. "Having just spoken to Nurse Rose, I found that our John Doe had been identified." After he gave a small smile down at the patient, he read the updated information on John Doe.

Still stroking the long thin wood under his sheet with his free hand, Percy looked up at the doctor. "Doctor, everything is okay with me, isn't it?" 

The doctor peered over his clipboard to the redheaded patient. "Percy, how much did the nurses tell you about what we know happened?"

"I'm afraid not much," Percy gripped the wand as a lifeline.

"Is it okay I call you Percy, Mr. Weasley?" the doctor asked.

"Of course it is," Percy flippantly answered. At the moment, John had accepted all the responsibilities with being Percy Weasley; however, he wasn't sure about the wizard part yet.

"Percy, you were brought into the hospital by a young woman." Flipping the notes on his clipboard, he continued, "Mrs. Roberts, it says here. You were admitted at 1:35 am, unconscious, with no identification, suspected victim of a hit and run accident. The radial bone protruded from your right arm, and two shards of glass still etched into your chest at two parts, which are those two bandages that the nurse changed. Cuts and many bruises covered your body, but the bruise on the side of your cranium is what we worried about most." He paused to look up at Percy.

Letting go of his lifeline momentarily, he reached up and touched the bandage that still circled his head. His glasses just barely met the bandages around his head. "Please continue doctor," Percy said.

"According to your x-ray, you suffered no brain damage from your injury, but we had to wait till you awoke to make sure everything worked. Does everything work?"

"I can move every part of my body. I can walk to the toilet and use it without pain or problem. I can eat solid food, and drink liquids without problem. Yes, so far everything works." Percy wiggled his toes, fingers of his left hand, and could just bend his fingers on the right.

"Excellent," Doctor Randolph took note on his clipboard. After a moment, he continued, "You were in a coma for sixteen hours, before you woke up yesterday. We had found internal bleeding and that was patched up. We are very glad you woke up. Amnesia is not uncommon for victims of head trauma and these type things. No telling how long it would have taken us to discover who you are (A/N: especially since they would have no record of wizards), thankfully that Mr. Wood came by and found you." 

Percy's color changed at the name of Oliver Wood: so many developments with him had come up, especially with being a wizard. He didn't know how he felt about that. 

"Something you want to talk about Percy?" the doctor noticed his blushing. 

"Only if you have a few minutes to talk," Percy once again gripped his lifeline. 

Doctor Randolph flipped his clipboard shut and placed it on the bed. "I've got a couple minutes to lend an ear." He pulled a chair up to the head of the bed. "What would you like to discuss?" 

"Doctor, I think I'm gay, for one," Percy said first.

The doctor nodded, "I have a lot of gay friends, there is nothing wrong with them. What makes you say you are?"

"Well, one thing, or rather one person makes me say so, Oliver Wood." Percy looked down the length of his own body, blushing.

Looking questioningly at Percy, and noting the blush. "What is it about Oliver Wood?"

"For one, his is incredibly cute."

"Shaggworthy?" The doctor joked.

Percy blushed even more. "Oh very shaggworthy."

"And?" the doctor continued.

"It's the way he first reacted to seeing me here in the hospital, he seemed to care for me. I may not have been in tuned to it at the time, but when I look back on that time, his gaze would not look me in the eye at first. Pretty soon after that I was checking him out. Only after a few minutes of knowing him, I was checking him out." Percy stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"There's nothing wrong with that, it's good that at some level you recognized him." The doctor leaned forward to the bed.

"Later, when I was sleeping, I dreamt about him. Oliver held me close. I can still remember the feel of him around me, no not like that," he blushed and the doctor laughed. "It was comfortable, like that was where I belonged." He paused again.

"The subconscious works on strange levels. Dreams take on what the mind can't on a conscious level."

"The next time I saw him, my insides melted. Also, I met my family. Oliver seemed to be in good terms with my family. He told me something that I'm not ready to discuss."

Nodding in understanding, the doctor understood this, he spent a lot of time with his gay friends. He let out a little smile, "I've also had my own experiences and loves with men, but also women. I'm married to a lovely Japanese woman, and we have arrangements." 

Percy now found himself smiling. "Did you ever tell your family that you are bi?"

"Only my friends know, mostly the gay ones." Doctor Randolph smiled. "Please continue, Percy."

"When I first showed a sign of affection back, he was shocked. I told him I dreamed about him. Oliver told me that my family does not know about us. We even live together, known each other through our school years, that could be the main reason my family is so accepting of us, not knowing that we are gay." Percy sighed. "And to top it off, we parted with a kiss," he reached up and touched his lips. "He told me something that I need to think about." He cryptically said.

They sat in silence for the moment, both listening to the noise of the hospital. "Do you feel you are ready to be discharged?"

"Yes. Am I ready to go home and face my family? Questionable." Percy shrugged.

Standing, the doctor reached for the blood pressure gear and looked down at Percy. "I can discharge you for the morning, we are going to observe you for the remainder of the day. It'll give you sometime to think."

"Thanks doctor." Percy said as the doctor slipped on the cuff and telescope.

__________

5:35 p.m

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley." Nurse Oak slid back the curtain around his bed.

Percy jumped, he had once again been lost in his thoughts over being a wizard.

"Hello, Nurse Oak." Percy said, looking up at her.

"How are you handling things?" referring to finding out who he is.

"Slowly accepting things," he smiled.

"Are you going to be discharged in the morning?"

"Doctor Randolph has recommended me for discharge."

"Anything you would like to talk about dear?"

"No," Percy said. "Nurse, do you think I'll regain my memories?"

"Mr. Weasley, I never give up hope on anything. There is always hope." Nurse Oak smiled and put a nail polished hand onto his shoulder. 

"Thanks, really, I'd just like to be left to my own thoughts for a while." Percy smiled, "Thank you Nurse Oak, for everything." 

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, feel free to visit anytime in the future," she said in departure. 

"Nurse, could you please put the curtain back around?" 

She did.

"Thanks." 

Percy had had another bath by Nurse Rose earlier and his bandages changed after that. Also, he had eaten hospital food. Since talking to the good doctor, (A/N: think of Brian talking about Doctor Dave on Queer as Folk, personal favorite), Percy spent a lot of time thinking about being a wizard. 

He had searched his memory for some sort of spell, to prove that he was a wizard. But his mind could not think of any spell, he could wave his wood and nothing happened. Thinking of his wood as a wand had not yet occurred to him.

Inside he felt confused, but the only thing he wasn't confused about was how he felt about Oliver Wood. 

Both from a dream and from reality, Percy could tell that Oliver meant something to him. He somehow knew that Oliver belonged by his side, just as he knew that night would follow day.

But other things Percy worried about.

Expectations, his family had expectations about him. Oliver had expectations about him. How is he going to live up to these expectations when he can't remember what life he led?

How could he forget his boxer shorts? They were the only magical thing that Percy had seen in his short awakening. He had smiled at the time, but now they only offered more questions.

Percy's dream is what played a big part of the puzzle. Was he a criminal? His family knew something, but they sure weren't going to tell him. He stood trial for something, his family seemed to have forgiven him for that, but they made no mention of it.

*What should I have known?*

Beyond being a wizard, they all seemed to be hiding something from him. Over and over, again and again, Percy replayed the conversation with his family and Oliver in his head. 

What did he get himself into? Why wouldn't he be able to tell his family? How much did Oliver know about his life? What weren't they telling him?

So many questions plagued his mind. He wanted to just wave a magic wand and have everything back to the way it was. 

Percy pick up his wand, with his left hand, and gave it a wave, again and again. Why wouldn't it work? Why couldn't he heal himself and walk out of here? Percy felt tears in his eyes. He just didn't want to deal with this. 

*Think about Oliver,* his mind shouted. *Think! Think! Think! Imagine the feel of him nuzzling your neck, whispering in your ear that he loves you. Kissing down his body, over the chest and tracing every muscle, with Oliver moaning your name over and over.*

Percy's eyes widened at the thoughts, such simple primeval thoughts.

*Yes, think about sex! Think about how much he needs you, how much he wants you in his arms. Think of his kiss. Think of Oliver's hot breath whispering over your ear, kissing your eye lids.*

Damn it! Now he had a hard on. Percy could see it tenting both his sheet and hospital gown. 

Well, Percy felt good to know that that still worked. *Just imagine,* his mind shouted again. *Just imagine! Just imagine!* He reached down and lightly brushed his hand over it. Wow! *Now just imagine Oliver's calloused fingers stroking, touching, milking.* 

Silently, he stroked, not caring about the consequences, not caring that he was in a hospital. He needed release from the thoughts, from the worries. He needed release!

____________

Iris Wood 5th of April 

Next Chapter: Percy gets discharged and steps into another world: the Burrow.

Hope you enjoyed. Maybe another chapter this month.

Please click the review and make my day a better day.


	5. Discovery of a Weasley

Its taking me forever to write this. My apologies to those who are truly interested in it, I promise that it will have a good ending; maybe some things that no one foresaw. Finally another chapter, its been sitting on my computer since early June, and I finally finished it.  
  
I hope things are moving too fast for some people. I wanted the relationship to be prominent. It will play an integral role in the fic.  
  
Refresher: Only the docs and nurses are mine, our boys belong to JKR. All bow down to the goddess.  
  
Any errors are mine. Please forgive me for any mistakes, for they are mine.  
  
Recollection of a Weasley has officially become an AU. I just wished bodily harm on Percy during OotP. He was such a prick. Seriously, why would Fudge appoint Percy to his personal secretary? It just makes me dislike Fudge more and more.  
  
Also, one last author's note. I'm moving the year up to 1998.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: O/P, and please be surprised. Slash, if you don't like, don't read.  
  
Thanks all for reviewing, it means a lot to me.  
  
With out furthur ado, the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 5 Discovery of a Weasley  
  
10:05 AM  
  
It was finally here, the time of his discharge. Visiting hours had started and Percy was sure that his family would be by soon to pick him up and take him home. Home, the idea terrified him. So many questions plagued Percy-- after thinking and hardly getting a moment of sleep the past night--he was wide awake. He had been given a bath and eaten breakfast before seven this morning. Now he had butterflies in his stomach.  
  
The Weasleys seemed to welcome him with open arms, accepting, even his twin brothers. Mum, dad, Fred, George, Ron and the girl, Ginny. All a part of his family. Family. He had no idea of what to expect the moment he left the hospital. Percy was positive that the rest of his family were wizards also, or at least knew that Percy was. That look between Oliver and his father pointed to that conclusion.  
  
Having already put on his clothes, from before his accident, he awaited the arrival of his family. His clothes had been cleaned before he put them on, and Percy was surprised that no one had commented on his clothes--mainly the boxers. The wood had been by his side or in his hand nearly every second since he'd gotten it back.  
  
Sitting in an upright position, his wood was currently tucked into the sling of his right arm. He watched the nurses pass by, busy dealing with the other patients. All seemed content or basically content with themselves.  
  
"Morning, Percy," he heard Oliver before he saw him. There he is, coming around the corner, blue jeans, navy polo. Smiling up at the young man, he reached out to him. Oliver reached out his own hand to shake, but instead found himself being pulled down to Percy's level. Leaning up to place a kiss on Oliver's lips, he whispered, "Morning, Oliver."  
  
Gently freeing himself, Oliver leaned back, "Percy, until you are sure that this is what you want, or until you remember, I think we should take a step back."  
  
All color drain out of Percy's face, "Oliver, don't take this away from me." He pleaded with his eyes. "You are the only thing that feels right about this body, that feels familiar." Percy dropped his gaze to his own splint.  
  
"You are about to return to a world that you have no memory of." Oliver stepped back next to the bed. "I imagine that you are frightened. Frightened that you won't live up to people's expectations, frightened that you'll never regain your memory," he lowered his voice, "frightened of being a wizard."  
  
Percy actually smiled, "Oliver must know Percy pretty well, because that's exactly how I'm feeling." He tilted his head, loosing his smile. "But I am also worried that Percy Weasley may be dead forever, and all that is left it me."  
  
"Don't worry, whatever happens, whatever you discover about yourself, know that you have me by your side and a family that cares for you."  
  
"Oliver, can you kiss me please," Percy innocently asked, a smile sneaking across his lips.  
  
"And just like Percy, you know exactly what buttons to push to make me kiss you." Oliver leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
"And Oliver, please stop comparing me to Percy. I may be him, but I have to rediscover who Percy Weasley is." Percy reached around with his good hand and lightly touched Oliver's face.  
  
"Should we call you something else then?" Oliver leaned back to stand. "I'm sure the twins could think up some creative things to call you," he joked.  
  
"There are so many things I want to ask you. To rediscover my life, to rediscover you, to rediscover my family. Oliver, I'm so worried."  
  
Reaching down, Oliver took a hold of his good hand, "Percy, didn't we just go through this? Whatever happens, don't be afraid. You are not alone."  
  
Percy cast his eyes down and back up to meet Oliver's. "Thanks Oliver, I know."  
  
"I'd better retrieve your father and make sure that he didn't get lost." Oliver gave his hand a squeeze and then walked away.  
  
-----------  
  
10:21 AM  
  
"There's my boy," Mr. Weasley called out to Percy. Mr. Weasley still looked like a child in a candy store, and had now found the jackpot. His checkered vest clashed with the slacks and his red hair. Holding his arms wide, like he was about to accept the prize from the Midway, he enveloped Percy in a huge hug,  
  
Wincing from the applied pressure on his broken wrist, Percy was quite flustered at his arrival. Then came the loss of air.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I think you are hurting him and choking him," Oliver said, seeing the reddened Percy.  
  
Letting go, he said "Sorry about that Percy; I'm just so glad that you are coming home away from these Muggles. Home, to where you haven't been to for so long."  
  
Percy raised a curious eyebrow to both his father and um, partner.  
  
"We share a flat over at Diagon Alley," Oliver quickly filled the awkward silence. Giving a look to Mr. Weasley, Oliver then smiled down at Percy. "We split the rent," Oliver said for Mr. Weasley's sake.  
  
"If that's where I live, then why am I going back to my family's house?" Percy questioned.  
  
"The family thought that getting you reacquainted with your old room and routine might bring back something." Mr. Weasley put a hand onto Percy's good shoulder.  
  
"What about Oliver?" Percy was quick to ask, almost concerned. He would be put in an unfamiliar place away from the one familiar thing. It would not happen that way if Percy had any say. His eyes made contact with Oliver's who smiled knowingly behind Arthur's back.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Oliver nearly whispered.  
  
"We wouldn't dream of splitting the two of you up," whether or not Mr. Weasley knew the double meaning from his words, he did not give it acknowledgement. "It would be like splitting up Fred and George, a good idea at the time, but bad in the long run." He turned to Oliver, "Oliver would just have to stay with us." The look he gave Oliver did not leave room for argument. As if Oliver would argue.  
  
"I wouldn't think of there being any other possibility." Oliver gave a dead serious answer.  
  
"Good morning, Percy," Nurse Rose walked up to the foot of the bed, bringing Mr. Weasley's attention there. "And you must be Mr. Weasley," she reached out to shake his hand.  
  
Oliver took this distraction and reached over and placed a small kiss on Percy's hair. Percy returned with a smile and quick look into his eyes. Oliver smiled and quickly returned to his place.  
  
"Mr. Wood, it's so nice to finally meet the man who identified our John Doe." Reaching out to shake his hand, she smiled.  
  
"Thanks nurse..." Oliver had turned on the charm.  
  
"Rose," Percy answered before she could.  
  
"And we are so thankful that he was taken such good care of," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I was so worried not to find him home in the morning," Oliver sighed. "We are still unclear of the details of what happened."  
  
Nurse Rose looked at Percy, who stared back. "Percy knows all that we know. Can I tell them, Percy?"  
  
He gave a slight nod.  
  
"John Doe was admitted at 1:35 am two days ago. He appeared to be a victim of a hit and run accident." She noticed two puzzled faces.  
  
"What do you mean, hit and run?" Mr. Weasley asked, stepping even closer to the bed where his son sat in an upright position.  
  
"We suspect that a car hit him and drove off." She said this as gently as possible, though the two in front her seemed outraged at the thought. Before they could say anything, she continued. "John Doe was unconscious, and appeared to be in a coma. He had suffered minimal damage though: minor cuts and bruises. It was the coma that we worried about. Did he suffer brain damage?" Pause. "He had a minor concussion. We X-rayed his head and found that his brain had made impact with the side of his skull. Only when he awoke would we know what damage had been done. Sixteen hours later he finally did awake and we found that he had control of every function but of his memory. Thankfully Mr. Wood came in and identified the John Doe." Her voice trailed off.  
  
They all looked at Percy, who quite literally itching to now get out of this place.  
  
"Father, I am ready to go home now," Percy finally broke the silence, searching the face of his father.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned back to Nurse Rose. "What do we need to do to take him home?"  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Weasley," she looked at Percy. "We'll be back shortly, and then you can go home."  
  
"Oliver are you coming?" Mr. Weasley asked the brunette.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, but I'd rather stay right here with Percy for the moment." Oliver said, pulling up a chair.  
  
The elder Weasley followed the nurse across the room to the Nurse's Station.  
  
Percy used his left hand to retrieve his wand from his splint. "Oliver, what's this? I found it in my clothes when they returned my stuff to me." He held it flat in his palm.  
  
"It's your wand: eight inches, elm, heartstring of a dragon inside." Reaching out, he used his hand to curl Percy's fingers closed around the wand and wrapped his own fingers around the hand. "Percy Weasley, you use it to do magic."  
  
"I really am a wizard." Percy looked down his glasses at his wand gripped by his own hand, gripped by Oliver's. "Do I know any spells?"  
  
Oliver gave a cute smile, "A full trained wizard you are. Seven years of schooling we went through to get our licenses to practice magic."  
  
Mouth a little agape, Percy gave the wand a little swish, though their still incased in Oliver's hands. "Amazing."  
  
Percy dropped his incased hand to his thigh, enjoying that little touch of extra contact. "Why do you make me feel like this Oliver?"  
  
"Feel like what?" Oliver innocently asked.  
  
"Like I want to wrap myself in the comfort of you and never move?" Percy whispered, jerking his hand down to pull the other man forward.  
  
Oliver found himself face to face with a Percy he was well familiar with. "Because I would kill for you and die for you." He whispered.  
  
"You must love this Percy Weasley." Percy whispered back, staring into his eyes.  
  
"So then by logic, I must love you, since you are Percy Weasley." He leaned in and kissed him fully.  
  
Both had become fully engrossed in the kiss that they did not hear him walk back up along with the nurse pushing a wheelchair.  
  
When they had finally separated, they heard a small cough. The two looked up to see a father that was a little red in the face and a blushing nurse.  
  
Iris Wood 13th of July 1:51 am  
  
The bond between these two is strong. What will happen now that they have been outed? Tune in next time to see if Mr. Weasley goes ballistic.  
  
Next Chapter: Family Affair part II. The reaction, a healer from St. Mungo's, and a sputtering Ron.  
  
Please Review. Till then, till then, sayonara. 


End file.
